La verdadera Mikasa
by Euphie-sama
Summary: Había sido un ajetreado día en la Legión de Reconocimiento y Eren se encontraba dirijiendose hacía su habitación cuando un sonido procedente de la habitación de su hermana lo detuvo. ¿Que sucedería si encontrara a su hermana en una situación un tanto comprometida? ¿Y si le sumamos a un Heichou con ganas de sumarse a la fiesta? Mikasa X Eren X Levi
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo! Bueno, aqui les presento mi primer fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin. Espero que les guste y que dejen un review dandome algún consejo sobre como mejorar mis fics o sencillamente expresandome su opinion sobre el fanfic :)**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece (logicamente ^^").**

**Advertencia: Lemon (Mikasa X Eren / Mikasa X Levi).**

* * *

Había sido un día como cualquier otro en la Legión de Reconocimiento, nada especialmente destacable más allá de las continuas riñas del sargento Rivaille por no hacer bien las tareas del cuartel. Todo era como siempre, Connie y Sasha no habían llegado a hacer nada de provecho en todo el día, Mikasa y Hanji se turnaron todo el día para perseguirme, una para mantenerme alejado del Heichou (la verdad es que no sé qué debe de pasar por la cabeza de mi hermana) y la otra para arrastrarme a múltiples experimentos de los cuales era el mismo Heichou el que me rescataba devolviendo a mis entrenamientos o a las labores de limpieza del cuartel según conviniera. Esto se ha llegado a repetir tantas veces que puede ser que se hubiera convertido en una rutina, un bucle del que me es imposible salir. Bueno, como mínimo no es como aquel día que se nos olvidó limpiar una estantería de la biblioteca del cuartel. Ese día el Heichou nos tuvo 24 horas seguidas dando vueltas al edificio el cual acoge la sede de la legión de Reconocimiento. La verdad es que al principio me pareció un castillo muy bonito, precioso incluso, claro, que cuando me dijeron que teníamos que limpiar todas y cada una de las habitaciones la primera impresión que me ofrecía el edificio cambió por completo. Por fin llegó la hora del toque de queda y, como de costumbre, me dirigía al frío sótano que era mi "habitación" si a eso se lo podía llamar habitación. En el mismo momento en el que iba a poner el pie en la escalera que bajaba a las entrañas del castillo recordé que tenía que devolverle a Mikasa el colgante que me había prestado como amuleto para el experimento de hoy con Hanji-san. Así que me dirigí hacia el segundo piso, el cual alojaba todos los dormitorios de los soldados; los de los oficiales estaban en el tercer piso. Me acerque a la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana y vi que esta estaba entornada. "Cada vez se está volviendo más descuidada" pensé yo. Iba a picar a la puerta justo cuando un sonido de procedencia desconocida para mí me dejó congelado en el sitio. "¿Que narices ha sido eso?" pensé con cierto grado de desconfianza. Ya que la puerta estaba sin cerrar del todo decidí echar un vistazo al interior antes de entrar. En cuanto descubrí la procedencia del extraño ruido que me había alterado antes toda la sangre se me subió a la cara en cuestión de menos de un segundo. Ese ruido había sido, ni más ni menos, que un gemido. ¡Un gemido de mi hermana! La situación que se hallaba ante mí en ese preciso instante no era muy, como decirlo, adecuada para personas sensibles. Dentro de la habitación estaba mi hermana, lógicamente, solo que en una situación comprometida y difícil de explicar. Mikasa estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sentada sobre su cama con las piernas abiertas con una de sus manos dentro de su ropa interior mientras que con la otra masajeaba rítmicamente sus pechos. "Debería de irme, esto es malo" pensé mas mis piernas se rehusaron a moverse y por ende acabe quedándome a observar indecorosamente a mi hermana. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que toda la sangre que hace tan sólo unos instantes se había acumulado en mis mejillas iba bajando hasta una parte de mi anatomía muy concreta la cuál nunca habría esperado que despertara ante la imagen de mi hermana. Así que ahí me encontraba yo, espiando a mi hermana por una rendija de su puerta mientras un notorio bulto empezaba crecer en mis pantalones. "Dios, Hanji-san me ha pegado sus instintos pervertidos, pero, la verdad, ahora mismo Mikasa esta protagonizando una imagen muy erótica". Solo me limité a seguir observando como buen pervertido en practicas hasta que decidí acercarme un poco mas a la puerta para ver mejor. Incauto de mi, en cuanto dí el primer paso hacia la puerta tropecé con el tablón suelto que hay justo dela de la puerta de mi hermana y sobresale un poco mas que el resto. Así que inevitablemente tropecé con el cayendo de bruces en el interior de la habitación de mi hermana.

- ¡Eren!

-Y-yo l-lo siento mucho Mikasa, no era mi intención quedarme mirando, y-yo solo pasaba y... -Me trababa yo solo con mis propias palabras. Con la imagen de Mikasa desnuda aun candente en mi retina me resultaba imposible apartar la vista del cuerpo aun libre de toda pieza de ropa de mi hermana.

En un solo segundo logré imaginar múltiples finales para lo que acababa de suceder y ninguno de ellos era precisamente bueno para un servidor. La verdad es que creo que nunca podría haber llegado a imaginar lo que sucedería a continuación. Mikasa se levantó de una forma casi felina dejando todavía mas al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo. Se aproximó lentamente hacia mi quedando así a mi misma altura dado que aun me encontraba en el suelo intentado en vano ocultar mi creciente erección .

- Eren, Eren, ¿que vamos ha hacer contigo, pillín? Espiando a tu hermana. Eso no puede ser, hay que castigarte. - Esa última frase la dije en un suspiro que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi espalda.

-¿C-como castigarme? - Pregunté con un poco de ansias por lo que podría llegar a pasar.

- A buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan Eren. - Iba a preguntar a que se refería mas en un momento Mikasa se hallaba besándome de forma casi salvaje, llena de pasión. En cuanto intenté abrir la boca para replicar Mikasa no dudó ni un solo segundo a invadirla con su lengua creando así una feroz batalla entre su lengua y la mía donde, a pesar de intentar seguir el ritmo, era ella la que llevaba la voz cantante.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? - Preguntó con picardía Mikasa. - Parece que el pequeño Eren ha traído un amiguito que no es nada pequeño.

"Mierda, se ha dado cuenta". En el mismo instante que pensé eso noté como unas manos muy hábiles comenzaban a desabrocharme la bragueta del pantalón Mientras tanto sus labios iban dejando visibles marcas rojizas en mi cuello. Tan concentrado estaba en las caricias proporcionadas a mi cuello que cuando me quise dar cuenta mi hermana ya me había despojado de toda prenda ropa que llevara de cintura para abajo y miraba mi erección con una pícara sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

- Mikasa, que vas ha- ¡Ah~!- No pude ni terminar la frase que mi hermana ya se hallaba devorando mi hombría. La lamía con una gracia y experiencia que harían enloquecer a cualquiera llevándolo al cielo. A veces se la sacaba de la boca para segundos después engullirla de golpe haciendo que prácticamente golpeara contra su garganta. Le daba pequeñas mordidas a la punta que hacían que un escalofrió verdaderamente placentero recorriera todo mi cuerpo. En un momento dado empecé a notar como un ya conocido calor se iba instalando en mi vientre.

- M-Mikasa, me voy a correr.- Pocos segundos después acabé en la boca de mi hermana la cual intentó en vano tragar todo mi semen el cual acabó escurrirendo por las comisuras de sus labios creando la escena mas erótica que jamas hubiera visto produciendo en consecuencia que volviera a estar duro como una roca.

Lógicamente Mikasa notó esto último y por la mirada llena de lujuria que tenia pude imaginar lo que venia a continuación. Como toda una experta Mikasa se sentó encima de mis piernas penetrándose a si misma empezando así un vaivén de caderas en el que ella llevaba una vez mas la voz cantante. El ambiente pronto se llenó de gemidos impregnados con el nombre del otro. Cada vez hacia mas calor en la sala así como cada vez subía mas el tono de nuestros gemidos sin importarnos que nos pudieran oír en la habitación de al lado o en todo el castillo. En ese momento sólo eramos nosotros dos y la deliciosa fricción que creaba mi hermana en subir y bajar entre mis piernas. Justo cuando creía que iba ha terminar de nuevo la puerta se abrió dando un golpe contra la pared de lo fuerte que la golpearon. La persona que casi destroza la puerta en hacer su entrada era ni mas ni menos que un visblemente molesto Heichou en pijama si a llevar pantalones de dormir y el pecho al descubierto se le podía llamar pijama.

-¿¡ Que diablos son esos ruidos que no dejan dormir a nadie?! - Fue justo entonces cuando el Heichou reparó en como estaba sentada Mikasa sobre mi. - Ya veo, así que Ackerman y Jeager dándose el lote. Eso merece un debido castigo. - El Heichou dijo eso a la vez que avanzaba hacia donde estábamos nosotros no sin asegurarse de haber cerrado la puerta correctamente. Mientras caminaba empezó a deshacerse de las pocas prendas que llevaba

- Creo que ya sabes lo toca, ¿no? - Le dijo el Heichou a Mikasa en cuanto estuvo situado a su lado con su hombría al descubierto. Mikasa sonrió y con la misma habilidad que como me lo hizo a mi empezó a lamer y succionar el pene del Sargento.

- P- Pero, como... - Intenté hilar una frase coherente pero la imagen que tenia delante mio había hecho que mus neuronas se fueran de vacaciones muy lejos.

-¿Como sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer? Eso tiene una repuesta muy sencilla Jeager. Tu hermana es una guarra a la que le pone mucho que la traten como tal. ¿Sorprendido? - La declaración del Sargento me dejo bastante sorprendido aunque todo se me olvidó en cuanto Mikasa volvió a mover sus caderas rítmicamente. El bale entre sus caderas y las mías aun duró un rato hasta que ambos nos corrimos con un sonoro gemido el cual produjo que el Heichou también se viniera. Salí de Mikasa lentamente mientras el Heichou también se acomodaba en el suelo con la espalda recostada en la cama.

- Ackerman,ven aquí -Dijo el Heichou mientras se retiraba el pelo que se le había quedado pegado a la frente por el sudor. Mikasa obedeció al instante la orden repitiendo exactamente el proceso que hizo conmigo solo que esta vez el movimiento era reciproco. - Jeager, ¿que coño haces ahí sentado? - Preguntó el Heichou con una voz verdaderamente sensual que hizo que mi miembro empezara despertar por tercera vez en la misma noche. - ¿No le das siempre tanto por el culo a tu hermana? Pues aprovecha y hazlo literalmente, pedazo de imbécil. - Mi cara en ese momento no debía de tener precio. Entre el hecho de que el Heichou tenia peor boca de la que creía y que estaba diciendo que me tirará a mi hermana por detrás mi cara debió de pasar por todos los colores de la escala cromática. La verdad, el problema no era el acto en si, sino el hecho de que el Heichou estaría tirándose mi hermana mientras yo hacia lo mismo. Todas estas dudas y debates éticos se fueron volando en cuanto oí gemir de nuevo a mi hermana. Entonces me posicioné detrás suyo y volví a entrar en su cuerpo. Fue una sensación indescriptible el sentir el calor del interior de Mikasa mezclado con la ligera fricción que se producía cada vez que el Heichou se movía y sin dudarlo un segundo comencé a embestir primero lentamente y luego cada vez mas rápido. Los gemidos por parte de Mikasa y mía y graves gruñidos del sargento llenaron rápidamente el ambiente creando una bella sinfonía, obscena, pero bella por el placer que nos recorría a cada uno. Cada vez los movimientos eran mas erráticos hasta que con un gemido verdaderamente agudo terminamos para caer rendido sobre el suelo buscando el aire que tanta falta les hacia a nuestros pulmones. En cuanto salió del interior de Mikasa el Heichou se vistió y se fue igual que si no hubiera pasado nada. Yo decidí hacer lo mismo solo que con la diferencia de que yo recosté a mi hermana, la cual se encontraba profundamente dormida, en su cama y la tape con una manta para que no cogiera frio. Entonces me fui a mi habitación Antes de llegar a esta una mano me detuvo arrastrándome hacia las sombras. Era ni mas menos que el Heichou.

- Para se tu primer trío no ha estado nada mal mocoso. - Dijo el Heichou con tanta naturalidad que asustaba.

- C-Como sabe...

- ¡Oh, vamos! Se veía a la legua que tenias la misma experiencia en follar que una monja. - Ante ese comentario me fue imposible no ponerme rojo hasta las orejas. El Heichou era muy , pero que muy mal hablado. - Pero, ¿sabes que, Jeager? Me ha gustado mucho así que... - Dijo acercándose a mi y quedando sus labios al lado de mi oreja.- Mañana toca en tu cuarto. Mas te vale que avises a tu hermana. No creo que le guste perderse la diversión.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Bueno, hoy traigo lo que podría llegar a considerarse una "segunda parte" del anterior capítulo. La historia no continúa donde quedó en el anterior capítulo (no, esta vez no esta el Heichou, aunque Eren se sigue poniendo las botas XD). Bueno, os dejo que leáis el capítulo. Si os gusta (o si no os gusta también) hacedme saber como mejorar mis fics mediante un review por favor ;).**

**Disclaimer: Reitero que Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece (más me gustaría a mí ^^")**

**Advertencia: Lemon (Mikasa X Eren X Petra)**

* * *

Me hallaba caminando por los pasillos de la sede temporal de la Legion de Reconocimiento establecida cerca del distrito de Shiganshina, a unos 3 dias a caballo. Estabamos en plena mision para intentar llegar al sótano de la que hace años fue mi casa. Mas que caminar por los pasillos buscaba mi habitación con cierto grado de desesperación dado que, una vez mas, me habia perdido. Llevaba como siglos bagando entre pasillos y puertas que no davan a ningún lado. Ya habia perdido casi toda esperanza de llegar a encontrar nunca mas mis aposentos. Iba probando puertas mas o estaban cerradas o ninguna era la mia. Seguí con esta dinamica por un periodo de tiempo que para mi fueron siglos hasta que una de las puertas que abrí reveló dos figuras unicamente iluminadas por la luz de una vela localizada en lo alto de una mesa de escritorio situada en la esquina mas cercana a la cama de la habitacion.

- Uy, perdón, me he equivoca... - Justo en ese momento repare en la posicion y la cantidad de ropa de las dos figuras situadas una encima de la cama y la otra de rodillas en el suelo con su cara entetrada entre las piernas de la otra. En cuanto levantaron la cabeza desde sus respectivas posiciones para mirar hacia donde estaba situado mis ojos se abrieron todavia mas si era posible al reconocer a las dueñas de dichas figuras. Eran Petra-san y mi hermana siendo esta ultima la que se hallab tan solo unos segundos antes de que yo irrumpiera en la habitaciónestaba lamiendo con debocion la intimidad de su superior.

- E-Eren-kun~ - A pesar de que un servidor hubiera irrumpido en la habitacion Mikasa nunca dejo de realizar su labor con consecuencia directa de que Petra alcanzara el climax con un sonoro gemido que logró hacer que mi miembro empezase a notarse en mis ya estrechos pantalones. Una decidida Mikasa se levantó sensualmente y con una fuerza tal vez exagerada tiró de mi camisa prácticamente haciendolo pedazos con el tiron haciendome asi entrar a la habitacion probando el suelo en la accion mientras oía el "click" del pestillo al cerrarse. Ese simple sonido logro hacer que la parte mas perversa de mi mente empezase trabajar sobre que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Ambas se acercaron a mi hasta quedar cada una a mi lado.

- Eren, Eren - Empezó a decir Mikasa mientras besaba mi cuello.- ¿Es que la ultima vez no aprendiste a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?

- Eso Eren, ¿ Es que no sabes llamar? - Dijo Petra-san con cierto tono de sorna mientras imitaba las acciones de Mikasa sobre mi cuello pero desde su respectivo lado.

Tan concentrado me hallaba en las suaves caricias que los dulces labios de las dos feminas me proporcionaban que ni me dí cuenta cuando tanto Petra-san y Mikasa comenzaron a desvestirme revelando asi la creciente ereccion entre mis piernas.

- Vaya, vaya Eren, no sabia que poseias una arma de este calibre. Comparado con esto las cuchillas del DMT son pequeñas jajaja. - Dijo Petra-san con la mayor normalidad del mundo cual cosa provocó que se me subieran todos los colores habidos y por haber.

- Que Petra, ¿ te parece que castiguemos un poquito a Eren? - Que extraña sensacion de "deja vu" tuve en ese momento mas no supe ubicar muy bien el porque de esta sensacion.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con una pícara sonrisa plasmada en sus labios mientras un brillo el cual identifiqué como producto de la lujuria se posaba en sus miradas.

Lentamente, como si quisieran torturarme comenzaron a bajarme el boxer revelando asi mi ya despierto miembro. Tal como terminaron de deslizar esta ultima prenda comenzaron a lamer con una devoción asombrosa mi hombría llenando la habitación de obscenos sonidos los cuales se mezclaban con ligeros suspiros que escapan de mi garganta contra mi voluntad. Lamian cada centimetro mezclando así sus salivas creando para mi la mas erótica de las imágenes posibles. Tan placentera era la sensacion que si fuera posible habria muerto por sobredosis de placer. Poco a poco un calor fue inundando mi vientre señal de que estaba por venirme mas justo en el momento en el que iba a avisarlas de que estaba al límite ambas mordieron ligeramente la punta de mi miembro haciendo que me viniera copiosamente sobre ellas con un grave gruñido desgarrando mi garganta. Para mi sorpresa ninguna de las dos hizo ningun tipo de reclamacion si no que se pusieron a lamer mutuamente como si de un par de gatitos se tratará. Ante semejante imagen mi miembro ya se encontaba una vez mas duro cual cosa no pasó desapercibida para neko-Mikasa y neko-Petra. Siendo mas rapida esta ultima se sento encima mio penetrandose a si misma mientas Mikasa soltaba un suspiro cargado de frustracion. Petra comenzó a moverse en un dulce vaiven mientras mi hermana devoraba mis labios con parsimonia, delineandolos con su habil lengua, mordiendolos, provocandome. Por una vez en mi vida decidí arriesgarme y acerqué mi mano a sus pliegues. Fue tan solo un simple roce mas por el gemido de aprobación que recibí de su parte supe que podia continuar aventurando mi mano en su intimidad. Comencé a acariciar levemente su clitoris con mi pulgar mientras la penetraba con mis dedos al mismo ritmo al que Petra se movia sobre mi. La dulce fricción creada por el movimiento de las caderas de Petra combinada con los suaves suspiros que llenavan la totalidad de la habitación hacian que mi mente se quedara en blanco y todo mi ser se sintiera como si estuviera recostado en una nube, aún palmo del mismísimo cielo. Este vaiven aun se prolongó durane un rato mas hasta que Petra alcanzó el orgasmo con un sonoro gemido gracias al cuál tanto Mikasa como un servidor alcanzamos tambien nuesto merecido climax.

- Eren, ni se te ocurra pensar que esto se acabado. Hoy te toca hacer doblete. - Mikasa dijo esto a la vez que se acercaba lentamente hace mi miembro y empezaba a succionarlo con marcada parsimonia. Ante dichas caricias mi miembro reaccionó igual que el de cualquiera, en cero coma ya se hayaba listo para otra ronda. Mikasa reprdujo las acciones que minutos antes habia realizado Petra mientras se dedicaba a dejar marcas rojizas por todo mi cuello. Mientras tanto Petra se dedicaba a devorar mis labios con una renovada pasion mientras, al parecer aún no satisfecha, se autocomplacia. Estaba en el cielo, en el mismísimo cielo gracias a los movimientos que mi hermana hacia sobre mis piernas. Este dulce vaiven se prolongó aun por un largo rato hasta que volvimos ha alcanzar el climax.

- Eren, Eren... Despierta... - ¿Que hacia Mikasa diciendome que me despertara? De pronto una luz me cegó. Miré a mi alrededor y me encontraba en mi habitación en el sótano del cuartel general de la Legion de Reconocimiento. Habia sido todo un sueño, un fantastico sueño producto de las hormonas revolucionadas de un adolesente.

- M-Mikasa y Petra-san y yo y Mikasa con Petra y-y cosas indecentes y la habitación cerca de Shiganshina. - Yo mismo me trababa intentando reorganizar mis propios recuerdos sobre el sueño cuando repare en la "tienda de campaña" instalada entre mis piernas. Tanto Mikasa como Petra siguieron mi mirada haciendo que se me subieran los colores. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron haciendo que una sensación de "deja vu" me invadiera.

- Eren, ¿ Porque no nos explicas mas detenidamente tu sueño? - Preguntó Mikasa con una pícara sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

- Eso Eren-kun, ¿porque no nos lo demuestras? - Dijo Petra con el mismo tipo de sonrisa que Mikasa mientras se acercaban lentamente a mi.


End file.
